Forbidden Love
by keolani78
Summary: This is what is happening. Lilly is going to tell Oliver that she likes him but goes to Miley's house first. What she finds there is a big surprise. Loliver
1. THe Diary Chapter 1

_This is only my second fanfic and is a major Loliver. This is what is happening. Lilly is going to tell Oliver that she likes him but goes to Miley's house first. What she finds there is a big surprise. I took time to write it so can you Please, Please, Please take time and review?_

_And now on to the story..._

**Ok I am going to do it. I am going to tell Oliver I like him. I can't stand it anymore. If he doesn't like me then that's just the way it is but if he does then maybe I will finally have a boyfriend.**

**Lilly was walking up to Miley's house. She wanted to tell Miley what she was going to do. She need some words of comfort right now. She rang the door bell and then Miley's dad answered the door. **

**Billy Ray: How ya doin Lilly? Miley is in the shower right now. Why don't you just wait for her in her room.**

**Lilly: Thanks, see ya later.**

**Lilly walked upstairs to Miley's room. She knew where it was. Miley was her best friend and she went there a lot. She sat on the bed and saw a little book with kittens on the front. She realized it was a diary. She was going to put it down but it was so tempting. Miley told her everything anyway so there wasn't that many secrets that could be in this little book.**

**She read the first page:**

Dear Diary,

I told Lilly That I am Hannah Montanah today.

She took it pretty well. She is such a great friend.

I don't know what I would do without her.

Well I am going to go to sleep.

Always Smiley Miley

**All I could do was smile. I started flipping through the book. It was mostly about things at school and Hannah gigs. Lilly decided to turn to the most recent entry. I was shocked.**

Dear Diary,

I am like totally in love with my friend Oliver.

He is so sweet and I think he likes me. I want to

ask him out but I don't know what he would say.

Plus that would be kind of weird for Lilly. I'll

write more tomorrow.

Always Smiley Miley

**Lilly read the page over and over again. She couldn't believe it. She started to panic. If Oliver had to choose over me and Miley who would he choose? Miley who is also a superstar or me who is just the superstars friend? Lilly didn't realize it but Miley had gotten out of the shower and was standing in her robe right behind her.**

**Miley: Lilly what are you doing?**

**Lilly: I was coming over to talk to you.**

**Miley: Then why were you reading my diary?**

**Lilly: Look it was just on the bed and I thought since we told each other everything that it didn't matter.**

**Miley: Well it does. Lilly you don't just go through my stuff!**

**Lilly: I didn't mean to make you mad.**

**Miley: Lilly sometimes you are so noisy. I can't believe you!!!**

**Lilly: I just came over to tell you something!!!**

**Miley: And what is that?**

**Lilly started to think. She couldn't tell Miley she liked Oliver now. That would be uncomfortable. Plus Miley was already mad. She thought of a lie quick.**

**Lilly: I wanted to say do you want to uh, go to the beach tomorrow?**

**Miley: You came over here to ask me that?**

**Lilly: Yeah.**

**Miley: Ok sure but lets invite Oliver. Sorry I got so mad. I over reacted. Forgive me? **

**Lilly: Yeah sure.**

**Lilly walked out of the house and started to think. If I ask Oliver out now then she is going to think I did it because she liked him. She couldn't stand it if some other girl got Oliver especially if it was her best friend. I have to tell Oliver I like him before Miley does. He is my Knight in shining armor not hers. Lilly started to walk to Oliver house. What happened there surprised her!**

_Ok now I know this is totally a Loliver but I love Oliver and Lilly. This story may not be that good but review anyways. Please no flames. This is only my second fanfic. I am still practicing. My first story is way better than this one! It is called Secrets Unleashed. I know it is good. In the first day I got so many good reviews. Thanks all you peoplez that reviewed. If I get enough reviews for this story I will update as soon as possible. Thanks again for reading._

_-Keolani78_


	2. Oliver chapter 2

_Wow I guess a lot of people like this story and i didn't even think it was that good!!! Well here is chapter 2 I guess._

_2old2luvdisneychannelbutstilldo- I will write as you said "more more more"(LOL) Thanks for the review!_

_Ninja princess kimiko- Thanks for the great review!!! I think this was an ok begginning and I am just making it up as I go!!!_

_Brittany-Turner: hey didn't you read my other stories?!? You rock thanks for the review!!_

_I-love-him-but-he's-not-mine: Thanks for the review!!! and i love your screen name!!!_

_MileyCyrusFan- I love Loliver stories too!!! Thanks for reviewing!!!_

_Now on to the story..._

**Lilly walked out of the house and started to think. If I ask Oliver out now then she is going to think I did it because she liked him. She couldn't stand it if some other girl got Oliver especially if it was her best friend. I have to tell Oliver I like him before Miley does. He is my Knight in shining armor not hers. Lilly started to walk to Oliver house. What happened there surprised her!**

**Lilly rang on the door bell but there was no anwser. She could hear rock music playing from Oliver's Bedroom upstairs. She walked into the house and knocked on Olivers door. Oliver was singing. He didn't answer so she just walked in. When Oliver turned around and saw Lilly he stopped. **

**Oliver; Lilly what are you doing here?**

**Lilly: I came over to talk. What were you just singing? I have never heard that song before!**

**Oliver: I will only tell you if you promise not to tell anyone... espeacially Miley.**

**Lilly: Ok promise.**

**Oliver: I wrote a song for Miley to tell her I like her because I can't say it for her straight up. Will you help me? I can't figure out anything that rhymes with orange.**

**Lilly: Oliver you idiot nothing rhymes with orange. I just came over to ask you...**

**Lilly couldn't tell Oliver she liked him now. He liked Miley. No you know what i am going to do this weather he likes me or not!**

**Lilly: Oliver before you do that I just wanted to tell you that I...I like you!**

**Ok that was weird. Now he knows but he doesn't like me. No this is too weird. Lie Lilly Lie.**

**Lilly. I am sorry Oliver but I can't do this...Uh, Miley sent me over to tell you that Jake told her that you told him(confusing huh?) that you like her and she didn't want to tell you she didn't like you back so she wanted me to pretend I like you but the truth is I really like you! **

**Oliver was starring at her in disbelief and Lilly was silent. Miley is going to kill me if she finds out what i just said.**

**Oliver: So Miley doesn't like me?**

**Lilly: Uh yeah that's right...**

**Oliver: And she couldn't tell me?**

**Lilly: yeah.**

**Oliver: So she sent you?**

**Lilly: You got it.**

**Oliver: And you really like me?**

**Lilly: well sort of... Ok Yes I really, really like you!!!**

**Just then Olivers phone rang. His caller ID said Miley.**

**Oliver:hello?**

**Miley: Hey Oliver can you come to the beach with Lilly and me tommorow? I need to tell you something.**

**Oliver thought that Miley was going to tell him that she didn't like him but he had something else up his sleve. **

**Oliver: Yeah sure hey I got to go My dad is calling me. Bye**

**Oliver hung up and looked at Lilly. He felt bad for what had "happened" to her. **

**Oliver: Lilly I sort of kind of like you too. Will you go out with me? We can tell Miley her Plan didn't hurt me at all...It brought me together with the most beautiful girl in Malibu.**

**Lilly: Yes of course I will!!! Oh My gosh. Thank you so much Oliver. **

**Lilly gave Oliver a quick kiss on the cheek and left. Miley was going to be so mad tommorow but she had gotten the guy of her dreams. Miley would understand right? I mean Oliver asked HER out. She just had to make a plan so that Miley wouldn't get mad at her. Then her cell phone started to ring. Her Caller ID said MILEY!!!**

_Ok in this chapter Lilly seems kind of evil but I was stuck. The point of this story is that lilly tries to get Oliver no matter what it takes. Please Review. I am open to any idea's of what to write in this story next. If you have any ideas please e-mail Thanks for reading!!!_


	3. Trouble Chapter 3

_Hey everyone sorry I haven't written in like 5 months but I've been busy, busy, busy. Anyway no more chit chat. On to the story!!!_

**Lilly gave Oliver a quick kiss on the cheek and left. Miley was going to be so mad tommorow but she had gotten the guy of her dreams. Miley would understand right? I mean Oliver asked HER out. She just had to make a plan so that Miley wouldn't get mad at her. Then her cell phone started to ring. Her Caller ID said MILEY!!!**

**Lilly was so scared to anwser the phone. How am i going to break this to her. She is so going to think that I am going out with Oliver because I found out that she likes him. Lilly's hands were sweating and so was her forhead. She answered her cell.**

**Lilly: Hey Miley...**

**Miley: Hey Lilly I just got done talking to Oliver. He said he can go to the beach with us tommorrow but he seemed like he was in such a rush. I wonder if something is wrong. Do you think that I should go over to his house and talk to him.**

**Lilly: NO!!!!**

**Lilly realized that she screamed this. Miley realized this to. Lilly started to panick. **

**Miley: Lilly what's wrong?**

**Lilly: Sorry I didn't mean to scream... I uh am just... uh watching Zombie High. Jake Ryans was just about to go into a abandoned house to save a puppy. I was just yelling at the T.V.**

**Nice one lilly thought to herself sarcastically. I'm not even home. I am still just leaving Olivers.**

**Miley: OMG Lilly you scared me to death!!! I thought something was really wrong. Somethimes I think you watch a tad bit to much T.V.**

**Lilly: Nah don't worry about me. Hey how about we just meet at your house. We can hang out with oliver tommorrow. Plus I really need to talk to you.**

**Miley: Fine well then be at my house in 10 minutes or I'm gone. **

**Lilly: You got it chief. see ya.**

**Lilly had know idea how she was gonna tell Miley that she liked Oliver. Or the fact that she and oliver were going out. Finally around 8 minutes later she was at Miley's. Miley was waiting out front.**

**Miley: I was just about to leave. Oh well Oliver can wait until tommorrow. Come on let's go up to my room.**

**Lilly was nervous beyond belief. How am I gonna do this? How am I gonna do this? Miley has know Idea what's going on. She seems so innocent. Maybe I shouldn't tell her. Maybe I shouldn't have lied to Oliver. Maybe I should say something because Miley is looking at me kind of strange.**

**Lilly: Why are you looking at me like that.**

**Miley. I don't know you said you have to talk to me. I am just waiting for your head to come down from the clouds.**

**Lilly: Oh yeah well I...I uh, just wanted to say...**

**Should I do it. should I tell her. What will she think. What will Oliver think?**

**Miley: If it is about the diary you don't have to worry about it. I forgive you. I should have told you earlier. That one was my fault.**

**Lilly: Yeah that was exactly what I wanted to talk about. I just wanted to apoligize for getting into your stuff. Forgive and forget?**

**Miley: Forgive and forget. Well now that you know I like Oliver I guess I can finally tell him.**

**No, No, No this was what I was afraid of. I like oliver. She can't do this to me. If Oliver finds out the truth then not only will he never talk to me again he and Miley will have their happily ever after. Miley is my best friend and all but I can't ever let that happen.**

**Lilly: You can't do that!**

**Miley: Lilly what are you talking about?**

**Lilly: Oliver is mine. **

_Hey everyone,_

_I hope you liked it. I am a little rusty but hopefully it was suspenseful enough. plz coment. Luv ya all._

_keolani78_


End file.
